


Bride of the Monster

by sashocirrione



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Death Note
Genre: Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Bigotry, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Boats and Ships, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Bondage, Cannibalism, Captivity, Clones, Crash Landing, Crossover, Decapitation, Depressing, Desert Island, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, Domestication, Drowning, Drugs, Edgeplay, Elder God, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fish, Flying, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gross, Guro, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Helicopters, Hermaphrodites, Horror, Humiliation, Immortality, Impregnation, Incest, Inter-Species Sex, Islands, Kink Meme, Love Triangle, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Menstruation, Mental Breakdown, Mile High Club, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Necrophilia, Obsession, Ocean, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Painplay, Prompt Fic, Pulp Science Fiction, Rape, Rough Sex, Seaside, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Skullfucking, Spit Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Torture, Transformation, Underwater, Violence, Vore, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note and Cthulhu Mythos crossover. L is not entirely human, and is rapidly becoming less human after a certain event. L sets out to make Light his "bride" by force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Bride of the Monster"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Fandoms:** Death Note and the Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for Death Note for everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime. Spoilers for various Cthulhu stories.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Extremely violent, including drowning imagery and stings. Extremely gross. Mpreg (not the fluffy kind, but the body horror kind). Sexual activities, including rape, unrealistic depictions of rape's psychological consequences, tentacle rape, violent sex, blood play, and forced impregnation. Scenes of captivity. Includes evil!L and tormented!Light to an extreme degree. Contains cannibalism, necrophilia, vore, guro, diapering and mentions of incest. References to suicide and bestiality. Not my usual fluffy ending.

 **Summary:** Death Note and Cthulhu Mythos crossover. L is not entirely human, and is rapidly becoming less human after a certain event. L sets out to make Light his "bride" by force.

 **Pairings:** LxLight as the main pairing, along with LxWatari and LightxWatari and a minor, one-sided OCxLight and an extremely minor fantasy-only SayuxSachiko.

 **Additional Notes:** All canon Death Note events previous to chapter 58 of the manga or episode 25 of the anime have happened as normal, and then the storyline diverges. Cthulhu Mythos characters are not used at all, and Cthulhu Mythos elements are introduced to the Death Note universe in such a way that these elements are tweaked and changed a bit in order to fit better. Expect to encounter a few completely made-up Cthulhu "facts" in this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or the Cthulhu Mythos, and I do not make any money from these writings. However, the earlier portions of the Cthulhu Mythos canon are in the public domain.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

L fell from his chair in mid-sentence and Light leapt forward, catching the body, feeling shaken and triumphant all at once. There was shouting around him, but Light barely listened as L's eyes closed.

 _Rem wrote his name. I did it. I won!_

Light drank in his victory, giving L a little secret smile during the last moment that L was able to see anything, just to rub it in.

Then Light was shaking the limp body in his arms and saying, "Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki? Are you-"

L took in a huge gasping breath and opened his eyes. There was a look, there, gleaming in those bulging eyes, a look that was a concentrated dose of everything that had ever scared Light about L's gaze. In that moment it felt like the bottom had dropped out of Light's stomach.

 _This is nothing! Raye Penber took a bit longer than this to die. A few more seconds and he'll be truly dead and gone._

Suddenly-sweaty hands made it a bit more difficult to hold tight to L, to keep his dying body from slipping to the floor. Light grasped harder, staring at L, willing him to die. And, it was clearly happening. L was looking distinctly paler and grayer than before. It was surely only a few more seconds.

Everyone was gathered around L, fearful and shouting meaninglessly, a babble of voices on every side of Light.

L took in another deep breath, stared directly at Light and said, "You made a mistake. You shouldn't have done that."

 _This is... this is good. He's wasting his last breath on vague statements that can be easily refuted later, instead of bringing up any concrete clue that might have put the others on my trail._

It felt as if something squirmed on L's back, underneath his shirt, and suddenly Light was dropping him instinctively and jumping back. Instead of falling, L made an odd-looking combination of a roll and a waddle, and ended up on his feet, from there rising to his usual slouch. His skin color was looking more ashen than ever.

Soichiro rushed forward to support L, shouting, "You shouldn't be on your feet!"

L easily pushed Soichiro away and said, "Do not worry about me. I'm not dying."

Matsuda said, "But, that was a heart attack, right? Nobody ever recovers from Kira's heart attacks!"

Light stared at L, having trouble believing what he was seeing.

 _Did L fake a heart attack? Or did Rem write down a controlled death for him at a later time?_

L pointed and said, "I last remember the shinigami standing there. Rem could be anywhere by now, but the first place to look would be the equipment room on the other side of that wall."

 _Unless I'm very lucky, I can't snatch Rem's death note and hide it away while L is in charge. But, if they find it, this will only prove that the shinigami killed. I can't be held responsible for Rem's actions. I can still recover from this._

Suddenly, L was at Light's side, hooking an arm into Light's elbow firmly.

L peered up from his slouched posture and said, "It is important that all of us stay together until this is solved. At any point, more could die, especially if we split up."

Everyone huddled close, as if they'd taken L's words in the most ridiculously literal way possible. Matsuda held his hands on his head, looking like a scared child, and said, "Ah, then, then, let's go, Ryuzaki."

The knot of humanity moved, L and Light at the front. Light tried to squirm out of L's grasp but L seemed not to even notice it, and after going up one set of stairs, down another, and along a hallway, they were finally at the door to the equipment room that was so much easier to get to by direct shinigami-travel.

L typed in the code to open the door and used his key-card, and then led the way into the room, pushing Light along. The pile of sand with Rem's death note sticking out of the top was quite obvious.

Aizawa said, "Is that another cursed notebook?"

Soichiro answered, "It has to be. But where is the shinigami?"

 _I have to get one of us to touch it, or L will test the rule against burning a death note by using a criminal to touch it, but if I lunge forward it'll seem suspicious to everyone._

L said, "Seeing this, I suspect... yes. It's beginning to make more sense. Rem was protecting Misa, and this is the result."

Light said, "Ryuzaki, not this again. You said yourself it couldn't be Misa killing criminals now."

Aizawa ignored Light, and turning to face L, he said, "What do you mean?"

L said, "Rem would have killed me months ago, unless there were some consequence to doing so. This is the consequence. Rem is dead. This sand could not have appeared from nowhere, and it seems to be the approximate volume of Rem's body."

Before Light could respond to that, L suddenly shoved him out into the hallway and closed the door behind both of them, trapping the investigation team inside. L quickly typed in a code that Light couldn't see, blocking Light's view with his body.

Light stepped back, rubbing his sore, elbowed ribs, and said, "Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?"

 _Can I use this in my favor? All I need to do is to get a warning to Misa in time and I can create another stalemate._

Before Light could dart away, L had an iron grip on his elbow again. Keeping that grip, and ignoring Light's struggles, L pressed the communication button to the room. There was suddenly a chorus of voices audible from inside, yelling and shouting questions all at once.

L said, "I am sure you have questions. Do not worry. There is now a time-lock on this door and it will open harmlessly in thirty minutes."

Light said, "Dad, help! Ryuzaki's going crazy, or maybe he's controlled by Kira!"

L said, "I believe the case has been solved and the task force no longer requires my services. This is good-bye. You will not see me again."

Aizawa's voice raised above the others, saying, "This is bullshit! You're being controlled. If you let us out, we'll arrest you and place you in a comfortable situation where you will be protected against harming yourself."

Light tried to stomp on L's bare foot, but L countered, spinning to kick Light in the chest. Light couldn't breathe, and the floor was rushing up to meet him, hard. He choked and tried to crawl up onto his elbows, but all he could do was roll a bit in place as L said into the communication link, "I am sure that even investigators of your abilities can tie up the last few loose ends. Investigate Misa intelligently and you'll find proof with her. Investigate her poorly and you'll all die."

L placed a foot on the center of Light's chest, pinning him to the floor, and added, "I do not care what you do with the murder notebooks. However, if anyone writes Light's name, I will kill all of you very painfully and then I will torture and kill all of your friends and family members. Do you acknowledge?"

There was nothing except a shocked silence from the room.

Light choked out, "Dad, everyone, L is hurting me. Help!"

Mogi said, "We have a murder notebook in here, and your name might be written in it. If you kill anyone, we could kill you."

"I am sure my name was used," L said, "but I doubt you'll find any details of death written. I've already had my heart attack. I'm protected by a loophole that even Kira doesn't know of. Write my name all you want. But if you write Light's name, there will be severe consequences. Think on it before you try."

 _That's... that's impossible, isn't it?_

Before Light could think any more, L pulled him to his feet and forced him to walk. Light stumbled alongside L, weak and breathing heavily. His chest felt bruised inside, as if something had been squashed deep within.

 _This is... this is actually good. L has been completely discredited, Misa hasn't been caught yet, and I have nearly thirty minutes of complete freedom to act. I just need to... to get my breath back and kill Ryuzaki or at least knock him out and throw him in a closet. His strange threats will keep me alive in the meantime. Maybe Rem did plan it this way._

L's hands were suddenly on Light's shoulders, L's lithe body moving against him and pinning him to the wall. Light tried to punch but L caught the fist and then pulled the wrist to his mouth and bit hard. Light shrieked and struggled as the skin tore and blood welled up, and then could hardly believe it as L licked and licked at it, his long tongue bright-stained and sweeping that blood into his mouth over and over. The movement of that tongue was hypnotic, the stare in L's eyes very intense.

A kind of fuzzy feeling crept into Light's head and he shook it groggily, trying to throw off the fog. All his limbs felt very warm and relaxed.

"Stop it," Light whispered, "stop it. What are you getting out of this? I'm losing... too much blood."

L stopped, to Light's surprise, and said, "I don't think you've lost too much blood yet, but I'd rather be careful. Yes, I wouldn't want to damage you, Light. You're very important to me."

The blood was still flowing. L licked up the mess that had accumulated while he'd talked, and, after licking his lips clean, suddenly burped up a fair amount of blue sticky slime that coated the wound, quickly hardening and sealing it off. Light stared at the blue material, trying to comprehend it. He knew his mind was moving more sluggishly than usual.

L was once again pushing Light along, Light feeling less able to resist than before. As L herded Light onto the elevator and the doors slid closed, Light said, "Are you a vampire?"

L stared, made a very strange kind of cut-off laugh, and then said, "No. I simply drank your blood to accommodate us better. I could tell that you were about to start fighting me again. You needed to be more compliant and I needed... something else. You'll understand soon."

"What is this stuff on my wrist, then? Humans don't throw up blue goo that dries like this! Or did you eat it and throw it up later?"

"That is a biological sealant that does wonders for wounds. It is manufactured in a gland that is an offshoot of my esophagus."

"You're some other kind of monster?"

L was silent.

Light felt silly. Perhaps this was all an elaborate set-up of some kind and L really had swallowed some blue-dyed glue when nobody was looking. L loved to set up tests.

Something giddy and distant-feeling was running all through Light's body.

Things suddenly snapped together and Light said, "You drugged me somehow."

Anger burned below the surface. Light wanted to feel it fully, to use the rage to lash out, but it stayed inside, cut-off, like a glass wall separating him from his own feelings.

The elevator doors slid open and L pushed Light along with a sure strength, saying, "You have guessed correctly. There is a drug in my saliva. I'm immune to it, of course."

Dredging up enormous willpower as L pulled him along the next hallway, Light suddenly punched and connected with L's ribs. This hit seemed to faze L slightly. L turned to look and Light quickly tried to swipe a foot under L, to trip him. In the next instant, L had somehow twisted around to the other side of Light and Light felt himself falling, only dimly aware that L had tripped him in turn.

Unceremoniously, Light was flipped over and dragged, pulled by the back of the collar of his shirt, his butt and his heels sliding across the smooth floor as he tried to twist away, to strike at L somehow. L dragged him all the way through the building, right out of the rooftop doorway and then, apparently irritated by the gravel of the roof tearing into Light's clothing, L hoisted him into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to the helicopter.

Once in the helicopter, with the finality of some fate pressing in on him, Light shook himself enough out of his stupor to struggle hard, but L moved against him, pinning him down in the back seat and reaching around, this way and that, until handcuffs and footcuffs linked all of Light's limbs in place securely, fastened to the armrests and legs of the seat.

As L climbed into the front seat to pilot it, Light said, "L, L, what are you doing? This is... it can't have a purpose, and the entire task force hates you and thinks you are crazy. If you go back now and say it was all a test, I'm sure you can make it better. They know that you do wacky things sometimes."

L started up the blades and said, over the roar of them, "I suppose you believe that I'm taking you to a secret facility to torture the answers out of you. This is not true, Light. I have already solved the case to my satisfaction."

"No, you haven't," Light yelled, "because you require completely irrefutable proof. Even when Misa had Higuchi's confession recorded, that wasn't enough for you to arrest him. Just because Rem killed Watari, this doesn't really prove anything about me. You're not like this. Just take me back and solve the case as you normally would."

The helicopter lifted off and then began to move forward, vast landscapes of skyscrapers becoming visible below on every side.

L said, "You are correct in thinking that the L you knew wanted true justice and complete proof, but that L died today. You manipulated Rem into killing him. The L that I am now does not worry about such details."

"You're claiming to be some kind of non-human?"

"I trace my ancestry to Innsmouth, Massachusetts. I suppose that doesn't mean anything to you?"

"What? No!"

L said, "The elder ones did do an excellent job of covering things up, so I suppose you wouldn't have had much chance of knowing unless you had studied the types of disreputable books that upstanding, intelligent college students never do. My non-human heritage is slight enough that I might have been able to resist it for my entire life, if it had not been for Rem's action."

 _Crazy! Maybe he is crazy. Rem wrote down that he would believe insane things and make a fool of himself, is that it?_

L glanced over his shoulder, gave Light a pitiful look, and in a soft voice said, "Light, you should be gazing out the windows. This is the last time you will ever see Tokyo."

Ahead, the open sea was starting to fill up the horizon, and L was headed straight towards it.

The brain fog was beginning to clear just a bit, and Light looked down at his wrists, examining the cuffs that held him secure. He pulled, hard, trying to fold in his thumbs and somehow get his hands through the cuffs. Even if he might lose some skin it would be worth it. There was still a good twenty minutes until the task force would be let out. That was time enough to overpower L, warn Misa, and set things straight again.

Without even turning around, L said, "That won't work. Even if you did manage to get one hand loose, I'd put the helicopter on autopilot and sedate you into complete unconsciousness well before you could ever get a second hand loose."

Light cast his glance around, and saw the mirror in the front that L was using to see to the back seat, with one of L's wide, unblinking eyes fully visible in it.

 _If I can distract him, maybe I can manage it. I should ask him about his crazy stories._

Light asked, "Your saliva does that?"

"No, I have a medical kit here with tranquilizers. It would be rather annoying if I could kiss you into unconsciousness by accident. My saliva merely makes your mind hazy and compliant."

An inkling of what might be about to happen flickered in Light's brain.

 _He likes me that way. Am I to be his love prisoner? If I ask for a kiss, can I distract him and get away? There must be a gun stashed here somewhere._

Light said, "What are you?"

L said, "One of my grandfathers was decidedly not human, though I rather think, from studying my grandmother's diary and from my own relatively human anatomy, that he was probably a half-breed. During the course of the Kira case, a few of my brethren with approximately the same level of non-human heritage as myself were given heart attacks by Kira, and instead of dying, what is now happening to me happened to them."

The helicopter was over the sea now, with Tokyo behind them, the city beginning to ever so slowly fall into the background. Light looked around, fixing distances and the direction in his mind, hoping to have a chance, whenever the helicopter landed, of gaining the advantage of knowing roughly where he was.

L continued with, "I was willing to take the risk, though I did not like it. It now seems strange to me that I should have viewed the state I am presently in with such aversion. I am more powerful without self-imposed rules to limit my fun, and I no longer have an urge to solve other people's problems. Investigating crimes was a complete waste of time, except for the financial rewards which I could have obtained much more easily by becoming a criminal myself."

Light couldn't get his hands loose. It was obvious that tricking L into telling a long story wasn't a very good plan for escaping. With L distracted or not, there seemed to be no way to physically get away at the moment.

That left mental maneuvering as the only choice.

Putting a tone of conviction and command into his voice, Light said, "You're crazy! You have to go back. The task force will help you!"

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of that. I think you're going to believe my story quite soon."

Light replied, "Let's say that you're not entirely human. We'll take that as an assumption, and make deductions based on it. How could Rem kill the human part of you? Biology can't change. Your DNA is still the same as what you inherited. Even if it was, say, seven-eighths human and one-eighth something else, if that seven-eighths of your DNA stopped functioning, you'd just die."

In an almost completely emotionless tone, L said, "I agree with you about the biology, but it is also true that a shinigami does not operate according to natural laws. Perhaps what Rem killed was the human portion of my soul. In any case, what is happening to me is exactly what happens to those of my heritage who stop resisting, so it is certainly within the possibilities of my biology."

Light said, "I only believe proof. I think you should show me."

"You are correct. It has been difficult to wait this much."

The roar of the helicopter blades changed in pitch and suddenly they were hanging in the air instead of moving forward. Tokyo was some distance back. A few boats nosed about far beneath them, looking tiny though they were no doubt quite large. Jumping into the ocean would not be an option.

 _Now, perhaps I will get a chance, even the smallest chance. Any deviation from L's plan could bring me opportunities to defeat him myself, and any delay could help the task force to track down this helicopter and set all the police to catch L. They won't bother with Misa quite yet, not when I've been kidnapped._

L slithered out from the front seat, looking grayer than ever.

As he crawled towards Light, L said, "By having Rem kill me, you sentenced both of us to what is about to happen. Really, Kira is no match for a truly amoral creature. For the last ten months, my morals were the only barrier keeping you safe and alive. It really seems sad and pitiful to me now that I didn't frame you and have you executed as soon as I was ninety percent certain, but I suppose it is all for the best. Now you'll never get away from me."

"You're insane, or this is an act!"

L knelt in the small amount of floor space directly in front of Light, smiled in a very creepy way, and said, "Am I? You'll see soon."

L's long fingers stretched forward, tracing the contours of Light's crotch and then setting to work on the button and the zipper. Light almost couldn't believe what was happening. He twisted and jerked within his bonds, but the worst he was able to do to L was to bump L's nose a bit before L pulled down the fabric and used his grip to firmly pin Light's hips.

 _He's really... going to rape me here and now? This will give more time for everyone to rescue me, yet-_

L said, "I don't suppose this will be consensual, but the portion of me that cared about things like that is dead. I almost feel sorry for you."

Light clamped his legs shut tight.

 _Struggling is good; it creates a better delay._

The cuffs were padded, but they still dug into his wrists and ankles as he squirmed violently against them. There was no way to escape. Light closed his eyes, expecting his legs to be violently wrenched apart, but to his surprise he instead felt wet, clammy lips on his cock.

He tried to flinch away in any direction, in every direction, but L completely controlled the situation, continuing to pin Light's hips with his hands as he took the soft organ into his mouth and rolled it around.

"Stop it," Light sobbed, "stop it!"

L stopped only long enough to say, "I don't think so. Your blood wasn't enough. I need a larger dose of your DNA in order to later fuck you exactly the way I want."

The words made no sense. Light could only squirm in place as L's mouth went to work again, horrible and wet. Light hated that mouth as it provoked his dick into a hardening arousal. L took long licking slurps, taking it deep into the depths of his throat over and over, working at it relentlessly, sucking hard.

And it was working. Light felt the familiar growing tension and warmth, building towards that inevitable peak. He tried to force his body to not enjoy it, but L wouldn't let up, he simply wouldn't let up, and suddenly Light was releasing into L's waiting, hungry mouth.

Spent, sweating and shaking, Light stared down at L, L who was licking up every last trace and swallowing it as if it were the best treat he'd ever eaten. His tongue searched through each fold of skin, rooting and tasting all around Light's softening penis.

At last giving up on the search, L sighed and said, "It tastes like the sea."

In Light's mind, he had a dim flickering remembrance that he was supposed to be using delaying tactics, and he tried to think of what to do or say, but nothing occurred to him. There were no thoughts in his mind except an intense feeling of violation.

L said, "I was going to show you the proof. Watch this."

L began struggling out of his shirt. Light didn't care. He fiercely imagined rescue. It had to come soon. Really, how long could a police chief's son be kidnapped? The entire force would be on the case in no time.

L dropped his shirt to the floor, showing off skin that was grayer than should be humanly possible, except for his stomach, which was a sickly fish-belly white. He turned his back and at first Light saw nothing of note, and then he saw a series of barely-perceptible slits. The slits opened more and more, like eyes opening up, and each one had a pure black shiny globule inside. The globules rose, exiting the slits, revealing themselves as the bulbous tips of short, underdeveloped-looking tentacles that were gray along their shafts and pulsing with a thick mucus.

Light blinked uncertainly at the sight. It felt entirely unreal, as if a nightmare had overtaken him. A part of his mind was already disconnecting from reality. Light wanted to label the entire experience a nightmare, and simply wait to wake up and find that things had gone back to normal.

L said, "They are growing for you, Light. They are mating tentacles. After they reach their full size, we'll have the kind of sex I truly wish for."

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

This is a fill for a request on the Death Note Kink Meme 2 (at dn_kink2 on LiveJournal).

From my research on the matter, I'm thinking that "Deep Ones" don't have tentacles but the request asked for them, so I put them in the fic and made them retractable tentacles. I made up a bunch of other details too, but as the Cthulhu Mythos is vague on details and has been interpreted in many different ways by different authors, I think that's probably not too bad.

The request reads:

"L/Light, L is part Deep One [and then the request included a link about Deep Ones]

Noncon. Captive, struggling Light, lots of tentacle sex (L's tentacles), possibly Mpreg as well.

L's parentage can be traced back to Innsmouth, Massachusetts (he has the look! Bulging eyes, pale white almost grey skin) meaning he's part Deep One so he isn't human and he'll live forever-the Death Note doesn't work on him.

L responds to the call of his blood, returning to the sea and he drags Light with him to be his mate (who has been altered in some body horror way when L claimed him as his mate so he'll survive the journey under the sea and so he'll get to live forever too as L's fuck toy! (We don't want L getting lonely.)

Light is left completely at L's mercy.

Captives of the deep ones are subjected to perversions, mind-bending horrors, unclean mockeries of natural law.

So go wild anon."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The revelation of the tentacles was just another assault on Light, an assault on his sense of reality and his mental integrity.

Light felt numb, barely aware of L's hands fastening his underwear and trousers back into place and L climbing into the front once more to continue flying the helicopter. Light stared down at the sea. It looked peaceful down there, bright blue with its boats that were doubtless filled with carefree people, completely unaware of the horrible thing that had happened above their heads.

After a time, Light ran out of thoughts about what was below and his gaze fixed on the white crumpled shirt that L had not bothered to put back on. It was part of L's uniform, something that the old L had only been without for very brief time periods. It seemed wrong that L should discard it for a reason other than showering and then go shirtless. Light wanted him to go back to being that other L, the one who would go only so far in his schemes and no further, the one who was a mild sort of evil, his sins consisting of opposing Kira and breaking a few laws.

That former L was a respectable sort of guy, a worthy opponent, not this vile freak of nature with no regard for the rules of how L should fight Kira, with no sort of morals at all.

With a start, Light noticed that they were descending, and that they had already descended quite some distance, as the boats were looming large.

 _Please, let some of these people remember the helicopter and lead my father to me._

There was no island nearby, and Light quickly picked out the large boat that they were going to land on the deck of. He tried to pull his mind together, tried to make plans of some sort as the helicopter settled down on a landing pad.

 _I shouldn't just wait for my father. As long as the helicopter is here, I might escape with it. As L said, I could probably learn to fly it intuitively. I just need to get a chance. Perhaps when he lets me out of these cuffs._

Light attempted to keep his face expressionless and breathe normally as L stopped the helicopter, plans running through his mind but hopefully not showing on his face.

But instead of doing anything Light anticipated, L wandered out of the helicopter by himself and walked to meet a figure that emerged from the cabin, a figure that looked suspiciously like Watari.

They had a short, unheard conversation and then both proceeded towards the helicopter, the Watari-figure clarifying as it neared into something that was certainly visually identical to Watari.

Both of them came in to the helicopter and worked together to shackle the cuffs on Light's legs to each other before they unfastened them from the seat itself. Light kicked and squirmed to no avail.

L said, "If you're not good for Watari, I'm willing to have you fully sedated."

"That can't be Watari," Light said, as he held back a planned kick and tried to judge the proper moment to start a tremendous struggle again.

L said, "I have many clones that I call 'Watari' and you have unknowingly met three of them already, including this very one."

Watari held those shackled legs while L took the cuffs that that held Light's wrists to the armrests and got them fastened behind his back.

Then the two of them carried Light slung between them. Light let himself go completely limp until they were about to carry him down a hatch that led below, and then he took advantage of the awkward position by twisting out of their grasp and trying desperately to crawl on his side.

In moments, L was on top of him, pinning him down, L's shirtless torso and scrawny limbs moving over him grotesquely. Somewhere unseen, Watari's voice said, "Shall I get the tranquilizer?"

"No," L replied, his bulging eyes just inches from Light's own as L used his forearm to choke Light's neck. Light couldn't breathe. He tried and tried to take in air until he began feeling dizzy, and then suddenly the pressure was gone and Watari's hands were holding his shoulders down.

L said, "Keep holding him. I'm excited and I can't wait to drink his fluids again."

"I would like to disagree," said Watari, "as I'm afraid that an overdose will throw you into rut too soon."

"You are supposed to help me and obey me, Watari. I have obtained a very fine specimen. Taste him yourself and you'll understand why it is difficult to wait."

As L moved down Light's body, sitting on his knees and working to unfasten Light's trousers once more, Watari's face loomed close.

Light screamed, "Don't! Don't do it! If you turn L in, my father will reward-"

And then Watari's rubbery, clammy lips had connected with Light's own, and Watari's hand was holding Light's jaw open against Light's attempts to bite, and a horrible long tongue was slipping inside from Watari's mouth to Light's, a tongue that surged wetly, striking back towards Light's throat and rasping with little scratchy burrs until Light tasted the blood, and then it was gone.

Watari smacked his lips, grinning, and said, "I see. I have never tasted such a strong evil in the blood. It is clear that he has indeed killed thousands. You have made a very intelligent selection."

Already, L's mouth was going to work again, and to Light's disgust his penis responded to the slick movements and the hard sucking, becoming swollen and ready to burst. Light stared at the clouds, trying to think of anything else, but every skilled movement brought him closer to climax until he at last groaned and deposited his seed in L's greedy, greedy mouth.

Light didn't have much fight in him after that, except for a few ineffective elbows to the ribs and endless escape fantasies. They managed to get him strapped into something that looked exactly like a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of monitors of his vital signs, Light supposed so that it would be particularly easy for them to notice if he managed to escape from his room despite the locks.

In any case, they weren't taking chances. Most of the time, at least one of them was there watching him, Watari more than L. They wouldn't answer any more of Light's questions, but the boat was obviously moving somewhere. L kept giving Light a particularly hungry, frightening look and then leaving the room right after. At one of those times, instead of leaving, L moved forward as if in a trance, his tentacles arising from his back and rearing up like long snakes, each now tipped with a black swelling that sported a long spike, like some sort of sting.

Light instinctively struggled in bed, but before L could reach him, Watari stepped in front of L and said, "Your rut is coming on too soon. If you take him now, he won't have the maximum reproductive potential."

 _Reproductive potential?_

L trembled and said, "I can't stop. I need him this moment."

The spikes at the tips of each tentacle began dripping a clear, shiny fluid. Light wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't obey.

Watari bent over in front of L and began disrobing, saying, "Take me instead."

"I'm not attracted to you."

"You don't need to be. Keep your eyes on Light and think only of him."

Panting, with his eyes more dilated than Light had ever seen, L pulled down his own jeans, revealing a long, thick erection that was covered with a series of knob-like bumps on top, its entire length dripping with a thick mucus, as if someone had drizzled it with egg whites.

Watari grabbed the railing of Light's bed hard, and his hands fisted and his teeth gritted as L eased the length into him and then began to fuck him in vigorous thrusts, grunting and moaning while his bulging eyes stared at Light with such an inhuman expression of ownership that it made Light shudder deep inside.

Light didn't want to watch, but he couldn't stop looking. The mating tentacles were raised high, spread out above and around L like some kind of demonic halo. The stings at the ends twitched and dripped fluid constantly, all the tips pointed in Light's direction but unable to reach. Each tentacle was now about as long as an arm.

When L finished, he slumped over Watari's back, his gaze still fixed fiercely on Light, and said, "It's no good. I'll need to be away from him for a time."

A long, wet slurping noise marked L's withdrawal, his penis still seemingly as large as it had been before, now with bright streaks of blood embedded in the mucus. Light tried to retreat under the blankets as best he could, shivering, and then turning to stare at the blank wall. Only a part of his mind was listening to the constant soft beeps and twitters of the monitors and the distant grumble of the boat's engine, while the rest was once again occupied with an exceptionally vivid rescue fantasy. In it, his father used a machine gun to mow down both L and Watari, and they lay bloody and limp on the ship's deck.

Holding that delicious fantasy foremost in his mind, Light eventually drifted off to sleep.

During the night Light woke up to almost nothing in particular, blinking into the darkness illuminated only by the displays of the medical equipment. It took him a few moments until he realized that it was not something that had woke him, but rather the absence of something. The boat's motor was off. Whatever would happen now, they were at a destination. Light's mind immediately began spinning fantasies of being able to sneak onto some port and then running straight to the authorities. Even if they had landed in Russia, China or Korea, he knew a few words in each language, enough to get him the help he needed quickly.

Light turned over and then realized the blanket had become tangled again. Cuffed as he was, he had limited movement and couldn't quite get it back in place. It was riding up, displaying his bare ass. He hadn't been allowed clothing for some time.

When he had finally accepted defeat in the matter he said, into the darkness, "Watari, are you there? I'm having blanket issues again."

Watari emerged, looking exactly the same and yet also looking more like a demonic butler than ever, the illuminated screens casting a greenish tone across his skin. Light shivered, reminded that Watari wasn't entirely human either, or at least, that this Watari wasn't. He was obviously something different than L. Had he been modified in some way?

Instead of tugging the blanket back into place, Watari's hand trailed across Light's bare back and then drifted from one ass cheek to another.

Watari said, "Such a perfect specimen" in a voice that made the hairs on the back of Light's neck stand on end.

 _If I scream, it will bring L, and he's clearly going to do worse with those nasty tentacles._

Light said, "Watari, you know L will disapprove. I'm his," Light choked to get the word out, "...property and he would not want you to touch me this way. Put the blanket back in place."

Watari came forward more into the glow and said, "L is in rut. He cares little about anything at this time."

A calloused finger slipped into Light's ass and he panicked, flinching, his heart beating fast as the finger roughly moved in and out and the circular ring of muscles clamped down on it.

Watari mused, "L did give me a taste before. I cannot stop thinking about how it would feel to bend you back against this bed with your legs forced to either side, and split you open with my thrusts, to make the blood run down your thighs."

Light twisted hard to one side, but Watari followed the movement effortlessly, forcing Light to continue to ride his finger.

Through gritted teeth, Light said, "I'll tell. You're mistaken about how L would feel about this. You are afraid, or you'd ask permission first. To do it this way, it proves-"

Suddenly a long knife appeared at Watari's throat, and before Light could quite see who was carrying it, blood rushed out in a torrent and Watari's head tumbled away, the headless body crumpling a split-second later to reveal L stepping forward.

"You are correct," L said, "and Watari has been suitably punished."

L flipped on the light switch, revealing himself fully. He had a wide swath of blood dripping down one side where Watari's gore had smeared him, and he was standing triumphantly over the body, a huge knife in his hands, his torso bare as it always was lately, nothing except jeans on him.

The knife clattered from his hands and he stepped forward, nostrils flaring, breathing more heavily. With wet sounds, tentacles emerged from his back, flared and waving all around, larger than Light had ever seen them before, each rubbery gray length tipped with a larger black bulge and a more developed-looking stinger, longer and sliding out smoothly, dripping abundantly.

Light fell into a state of constant screaming as the creature that had once been an oddball, harmless detective advanced on him, crawling into bed, ignoring his screams to cast the blanket away and to rip off all the little wires and tubes connected to the machines.

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

I believe this will probably be 3 or 4 chapters when finished. The more extreme material, as far as violence, gross stuff, and disturbing material, is all yet to come, so if you've read this far and thought to yourself, _This isn't too bad_ , that doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be fine with the rest of it.

I normally wouldn't write something where a character is tortured this badly and for this long without a hope of escape, but something about the prompt really appealed to me and before I knew it, I had the outline of this story in my mind and it kept picking at my brain. I blame it on being very into reading Cthulhu stories a few years back. There were two friends who read a lot of it, and so I did too.

What is Watari? I'm not quite sure, so I'm trying to make it as vague as possible, but the Cthulhu Mythos is full of lots of vaguely-defined creatures and grotesquely modified or corrupted humans, so I supposed Watari fits in somewhere. It's entirely possible that the various Watari clones might even have different modifications from each other.

Whatever Watari is, he was obviously pleased that his master at last gave in to the call of his blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

L did just what Watari had threatened to do, forcing Light's legs open and rooting around with his penis, seeking Light's opening and then brutally pushing, pushing as the mating tentacles slithered almost lovingly across Light's skin everywhere, not stinging, not yet, but Light expected it at any moment, his entire body held in tenseness against it.

The penis was thick, forcing its way inside, riding on layers of slime. It brought a stretch and a burning sensation where it continued to go in and in, and it brought tears to Light's eyes, trembling on his lashes. Every unnatural bump was a distinct agony, an unbearable texture on the topside of L's penis.

Light's hands scratched and clutched, trying to grab anything, to hold on, and at last he grabbed L because there was nothing else to hold on to, but he could hear himself continuing to scream most of the time, and to beg and plead. L was rough with him, bending him, straining his back, feeding more and more of that monstrous penis inside him, and it was too much, too much pain, too much stimulation, and Light was hard, and as he screamed L pumped his organ and caused a sickening pleasure, slowly growing within him.

Light turned his face to the side and closed his eyes, wishing it were over, feeling sick, so sick, at being aroused by this. And then he felt L's wet mouth against his ear and heard L's voice saying, "I want you to come for me. Don't resist."

That did it. Light was determined to resist, determined that L wouldn't win this one time. He squeezed with his internal muscles, trying to make L come instead, focusing on the pain. That monstrous cock continued to go in, an exquisite and painful sensation of each individual bump sliding past his sphincter, and then it was completely inside, L's trembling balls pressed fully against Light's body. L's fingers curled tightly around Light's organ and continued the squeezing, slow strokes.

Light could only think, _Too much, too much, too much..._

Light's world narrowed down to almost nothing other than continued repeating of the out-stroke and then the in-stroke of L's dick, slow at first and then speeding up. He was barely aware of the mating tentacles that still caressed him, not stinging yet.

He solved mathematical equations in his head and then, when L's relentless assault still caused some pleasure and building heat amongst the pain, Light reluctantly envisioned his mother and sister in a carnal embrace. It was sick. It was all sick and wrong and they were licking each other down there and...

Suddenly, L revealed that he was flexible enough to fuck and suck at the same time, Light's eyes flying open at the sudden warm wetness enveloping his cock, seeing L bent over almost impossibly, grotesque, a leer on his face.

It was immensely swollen and sensitive there where L sucked, easily gulping the entire length again and again as Light resisted with all his diminishing willpower.

Then, it got worse, as L alternated between too-pleasurable oral attention on Light's penis and open-mouthed kissing of Light, feeding Light the taste of his own pre-cum and that saliva that made Light's thoughts strangely hazy. Still, Light held fiercely to the sick fantasy that interfered with his arousal. This time L wasn't going to win.

As L leaned down to Light's face, his huge, bulging eyes were close, staring, invading.

Instead of kissing, L emphatically said, "You need to come, Light."

"For what? Do you need more DNA?"

"No, you must have an orgasm for me to be able to impregnate you."

"I'm a male!"

"I know."

Light felt he could argue better if only L's saliva wasn't in his system, making his thoughts slow, his reactions passive. The internal rubbing was starting to feel more pleasurable than painful, his ass relaxed and no longer resisting, the thick mucus from L's penis easing the passage. It would be easy to give in, especially during the times when L sucked so hard and skillfully on the swollen rod between Light's legs.

Without altering his rhythm of thrusts, L said, "A surprising amount of resistance! I'm intrigued. Truly, I made the right decision and I'm sure you will continue to be an amusing lover for eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Oh, I'm immortal, and I'll alter you so that you'll live forever too."

L bent over again in that impossible position and Light whimpered as he was assaulted there once more, relentlessly pleasured by L's mouth and dick. He squirmed under the dual attack, still trying to twist away. It was almost too much to bear, almost enough to make him release, but he used all of his stubbornness to resist the slick, skilled movements. He was panting, sweating, and he wanted to moan. It was shameful and sickening.

L came up for air and said, "Since you continue to resist, I have no choice except to punish you."

 _What could be worse?_

Suddenly, L had Watari's severed head in his hand.

 _No!_

Light screamed and attempted uselessly to back away as L grinned and inserted Light's erection into the wet opening of Watari's esophagus. It was enormously tight in there, slippery from L's saliva and Watari's blood, the body part still warm as Light's penis slipped further and further in, at last entering the mouth from the back side. Light whimpered in shame and disgust as he found himself getting harder and harder. L moved the severed head up and down and Light was paralyzed in disbelief as the gathering warmth from the entire session began building to a peak.

 _No! Not now!_

Light could feel tears running down his face and L's obscene mouth playing with a nipple, L fucking him harder than ever inside, Light's legs forced wide apart. Light choked as his balls drew up extra-tightly to his body and he felt that pending inevitable sensation of the surge, the surge beginning.

He arched his back and closed his eyes in shame as his orgasm began to consume him in a series of hot spurts. He tried not to think of where he was depositing his seed as he writhed in pleasure, and then, suddenly, he was pierced in many points all over his body, a horrible pain that somehow made him reach a new, higher peak mid-climax, screaming out his pleasure. Tentacles thrashed everywhere, over and under him.

He was dimly aware of L grunting and coming inside him.

Then they were panting, tangled obscenely together, collapsed on the bed. Each sting felt painful and partially numb all at once. Light looked, and saw where a sting was embedded in his arm so deeply that he couldn't see it itself, only the black-tipped tentacle it was attached to. As L groaned, that tentacle and several more in Light's peripheral vision tore free, leaving their black, swollen tips behind, pulsing, embedded, like a bee's severed stinger pumping venom. The tentacles were completely gray now, devoid of their black tips, withdrawing in every direction.

The black nodules pulsed and deflated where they were attached to Light's skin, becoming less dark in color as they shrunk. Meanwhile, the skin around each sting swelled up. At last, each deflated sac became entirely clear and withered. Light tried to squirm and found himself unable to move anything below his neck. He could breathe, blink his eyes and cough a little.

Watari's head rolled away, onto the floor.

L drew back to crouch beside Light's body, surveying it with a look of excitement in his wide, black eyes as his gaze swept back and forth. Light dully counted and saw four of the swollen sting sites on his stomach and five on his chest. His right arm had four sting sites that he could see and two on the back-side that he could only feel. All over his body, he could feel many more. Each one hurt with a tingling half-numb sensation, a dull throb. Each one was swollen.

L ran his hands over Light's body possessively, knocking away the dried-up sacs.

Without hope, Light said, "The stings, get them out."

His voice was whispery, failing. It had been difficult to move his mouth and vocal chords, but it was possible, unlike with his arms and legs.

L said, "No. Each of these 'stings' as you say, is the beginning of a female reproductive system. The parts embedded inside your body will soften and change. Each one will develop into a vagina, a uterus, ovaries, and even the outer parts with a labia and a clitoris. Then," L lifted his tentacles, showing the newly-revealed tips which looked like gray penis heads, "I will impregnate you with our offspring."

L leaned over, his trembling lips just above Light's own, and said, "It will feel extremely pleasurable. Can you imagine, being impaled all over your body, many sexual organs overwhelming you at once? Yes, you will be a very happy bride."

Light spit in L's face. There was no reaction, no change in facial expression as the spit dripped down, back onto Light.

 _If I could move, I could try to dig out the stings before they change._

A wave of dizziness overwhelmed Light.

L said, "I've decided to confide everything to you, since you can no longer avoid it. Along with obtaining numerous female reproductive systems and becoming unable to age or to die from the diseases of age, your body will also become suitable for our new habitat."

"Fuck you!"

"I love you too, Light. Now, lick my neck, or I'll hurt you."

L pressed his neck to Light's mouth. Light wanted to bite, but he could barely even move, so he licked instead, tasting the strangely seafood-like flavor of L's gray skin, coating a large amount of L's neck until L said, "There," and drew back.

L's neck suddenly opened in multiple places, just like the slats on a Venetian blind. They were long gill-slits. They flared a few times and then closed, completely invisible once again.

Light said, "Mermaid... uh... merman?"

L replied, "You'll have gills too, very soon. They open when wet and seal shut tightly when dry. You'll also develop changes inside your ears and your vocal chords, so that you will be able to talk and hear normally underwater. This boat is now anchored just above a series of underwater caves that will be our new home. The caves are lava tubes from a nearby extinct volcano that has only managed to hoist a few ledges of rock above the waterline. I would not even call it an island, and it doesn't appear on any maps."

A very pleased expression spread across L's face. Light wanted to kick it and he tried desperately to move, but his body wouldn't obey.

L said, "You won't be able to move until your new reproductive systems are too developed for you to dig them out with your fingernails."

Light sighed and closed his eyes, trying to wish himself away, hoping that all this was somehow a very nasty nightmare that he would someday wake up from.

 _If only my father would arrive. How hard is it to track one helicopter to a boat, and then to track that boat? Incompetent cops! Why aren't they here? Did that idiot Misa kill them all?_

To his utter humiliation, Light was put into a diaper for the next few days, which L changed at intervals. L also fed him with a feeding tube. The sting-wounds became pinker and more tender, each beginning to take on an elongated look with a tiny bud at one end. The lumps under each one were swelling more, disfiguring Light. He felt like a lumpy blimp and wondered if he'd be able to walk normally.

It was as if he'd been attacked by giant hornets. He calculated that his numerous reproductive systems were becoming more than half the entire volume of his body. Everything except his head, neck, genital area, hands and feet were malformed. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear any ordinary-sized clothing that he might find. If he escaped, he'd have to arrive back at civilization in the nude, or perhaps wrapped in a sheet.

That would be acceptable. Anything was better than being L's slave, L's fuck toy, L's "bride" as L liked to say, no matter how many times Light would retort with, "I'm male!"

There was a horrifying, claustrophobic feeling of femaleness invading Light's body, trying to force a female identity on him. His mind focused on his penis in retaliation, proud of that badge of maleness, relieved that L hadn't tried to take that away. Light imagined his triumphant return to civilization, where he would immediately undergo surgery to get all the lumps removed. They were cancerous growths, he would say, nothing more.

Slowly, his movements were starting to return, and Light knew it was because those alien reproductive systems had become secure, so that he couldn't claw them out. He wouldn't want to. They were far too sensitive to remove without anesthetic and too large for him to expect to survive their removal unless he was in a hospital setting.

There was no doubt his hormones were different. Light was restless, irritable and horny. He got erections at least three times as frequently as he ever had before in his life, and they didn't go away easily, either. He was constantly hyper-aware of the blanket and sheets against his naked skin. However he lay, there was pressure on at least one clitoris, if not a bunch of them at once.

Life was a constant turning in his bed, rubbing against things, and he couldn't masturbate effectively at all, which made it far worse. A bit of dry rubbing against the mattress wasn't any help. If not for the cuffs around his wrists, it was quite clear that he would have been able to masturbate by thrusting his penis into one of the vaginas on his arms. But that was denied to him by his sadistic master.

Relief was elusive, and only really arrived in the form of L, a sick relief, filled with self-loathing and confused emotions, layers upon layers of them, wanting and hating and begging for more and fantasizing about killing L and wishing L would make him come so hard that Light would scream out his orgasm.

Light began to almost ashamedly welcome the attacks, to anticipate them as something to break the irritation. It was good, just to get relief from the pressure, to get distractions from the horrible things that were happening to his body, even though sex itself involved those horrible things.

But it was still almost unbearable to see L's smirking face as Light gave in, as Light rubbed up against him for relief, begging for those obscene lips to descend and engulf him, begging for L's deformed monster cock to be rammed inside, begging for L to lick softly, teasingly, with suction and gentle tugs, at any clitoris on Light's body. Light both wanted and hated to be stimulated again and again along that internal sensitive spot deep within his ass that always needed more and had somehow grown to crave those extreme bumps even though the pain.

What Light had expected the most did not happen, however. L didn't fuck the numerous vaginas with his mating tentacles. He licked the outside frequently, and he explored them with his fingers while Light rocked up against the movements and moaned, but he never once tried to do anything else.

When Light eventually got curious enough to ask, blushing furiously and feeling sick inside as he did so, L merely replied, "Really, I do have some restraint and compassion. Your vaginas are not quite developed enough, and I'm using the remaining time to stretch each hymen with my fingers. I don't think you'd like it if all those hymens tore at once. No, that wouldn't be good at all. It's better to stretch them through the hole in each hymen, so the hole will be wide enough for intercourse and they'll never break. Besides, I want our first time to be special. I want to truly take you that way underwater, where we'll live, where our babies will be born."

To Light's horror, L then leaned down and whispered directly in Light's ear, "If any sea water leaks into your vaginas during sex, it brings the likelihood of getting pregnant to nearly one hundred percent."

It was just a few days later, after subduing Light with a long, open-mouthed kiss, that L began unlocking the cuffs. Light stared in disbelief, his mind foggy, until the last cuff was off and L was holding out a hand to help him up. Light managed to sit up, feeling the weight of many reproductive systems unbalancing him. He gingerly placed his bare feet on the cold floor, took L's hand, and somehow managed to stand, swaying.

Everything about his body felt wrong.

 _I'm a freak._

Light wanted to cry, but he held it in, and instead asked, "Why?"

"I'm letting you go because I believe you can't get away. Besides, your gills are ready. It's time to go home, Light. To our home."

L looked disgustingly giddy and excited. As usual, he was shirtless, clad only in jeans that were beginning to look frayed around the bottoms. Light looked him over carefully, noting the slight webs that had formed between his fingers and his toes, his hunched-more-than-ever posture, and his bulging inhuman eyes. Somehow, the sight of this fish-frog-like man was arousing, and Light hated it.

He allowed L to help him along, feeling as if he were learning to walk again. Every step unbalanced him and the motions of his arms and legs stimulated his vaginas, beginning to make them slick. His neck felt funny and he imagined gills there, lurking just under the skin.

It was difficult to negotiate the ladder with L's help and push his swollen body up out of the hatch. He hated how lithe and slender L was, how easily L sported around, his movements fluid and graceful. And then Light was fully out, blinking in the bright sunlight, getting his bearings, making his face blank as he prevented his gaze from lingering on the helicopter.

L said, "I wouldn't try to escape, if I were you. Land is a very long distance away, and if you wish to survive underwater, you need my help. Both of us are still capable of dying from starvation or injury. While you were obtaining your female form, I was learning to hunt. I must say, raw seafood is far superior to sweets."

Light wearily said, "I'm a male."

"Oh, I like your penis, Light," L said, "but you count as a female of my species. Remember this if you meet others, as it might save your life to observe the proper etiquette. Any creature can be converted into one of our females. One of my cousins did to a goat exactly what I did to you. I can't imagine the appeal in that, but it happens."

They were approaching the side of the boat, where a ladder led down into the sea.

L mused, "I could take a second bride if I wished, or even create a harem, but I don't want to. I'm rather enamored of you, Light. You fill a special place in my heart. Besides, I believe you are the haughty, arrogant type and you'd start fights with any other bride I might take. It would be horrible if some other wife killed you."

L started down the ladder and said, "Light, I think it would be best if you simply jumped. Your present form is not very suited to getting down this ladder, even with my help."

Light waited, calculating his new, slower speed and how long it would take to run in the opposite direction across the deck, into the helicopter.

L plunged into the water and then surfaced, his gills flaring open as he drifted on the waves, paddling and looking up. He wasn't quite far enough out.

Light said, "I want a little more room to jump."

L cocked his head to the side and said, "I told you before, escaping is not an option. There are a number of measures in place. Among other things, you must be impregnated very soon. If you do not become pregnant, you will have your first menstrual cycle in all of your wombs at once. It would not only be messy and a shark attractant, you could actually die from that much blood loss. Though, as long as you're near me, I won't let you die. My kind has access to medical advances that could keep you alive or patch you up from nearly anything short of decapitation."

Shuddering, Light turned and ran as fast as his damaged body could manage, nearly falling several times but still getting to the helicopter in time to yank open the door and struggle up. He could hear the wet slaps of L's bare feet across the deck behind him but he slammed the door, forced himself into the seat, and desperately flipped switches, trying to do things as he'd seen L doing them.

It was working; the blades were turning. With Light's movement of the control stick, the helicopter lurched drunkenly into the air. With some more odd, dangerous movements and one near-crash onto the deck, he was free, above the waves, rising higher. Light circled slowly, looking for land and only seeing the boat below and a dismal rock off in the distance, spotted with white specks that must be sea birds.

Then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced down to see L clinging to one of the helicopter's legs.

L mouthed some words that Light couldn't hear over the roar of the blades, but it looked like, "How exciting."

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, I had thought this chapter was going to appear much sooner, but I got delayed in all my writings. I've got a good excuse. I've been dealing with my own gross problem: bed bugs. I seriously, seriously hate bed bugs. Oh, how I hate them. They create a lot of work and I hope they all die.

Anyway, L is a real monster in this chapter and he seems to be excited by Light's plans against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The sight of L distracted Light for a moment and the helicopter wavered.

 _No, this is my chance. If I can shake him into the blades, he'll be splattered and I can go home. It doesn't matter if I crash. I can breathe underwater. I'll swim home and get these things removed._

Light fiddled with the control stick, trying to shake the helicopter violently. It did go this way and that, but it did not make any movement severe enough. L clung tightly and even began sliding upward, getting closer to the door. Light's heart was beating faster, his hands sweaty on the control. Embarrassingly, all his vaginas were exuding their characteristic slickness.

 _I probably can't flip him upwards into the blades. The angle is wrong and it seems I can't make movements that abruptly anyway. If I go high enough and then force him to fall, he'll splatter against the water surface as surely as if he'd fallen onto concrete._

Light went straight up, faster and faster, determined to go as far up as the helicopter could. L was clinging tightly, wrapped around the railing connecting the helicopter's foot to its body, inching up at intervals.

 _I'm running out of time. He'll get the door open and..._

Light stopped in place, hoping, desperately hoping it was high enough to kill L. He belted himself in, braced his body, and then suddenly turned off the helicopter. It plunged, tumbling. Light quickly turned the blades on again, and after a few chaotic moments the helicopter was beginning to right itself, swerving wildly, and then was stable again. Light looked down in time to see L pull the door open and slither inside.

L closed the door, settled into a back seat as if nothing was wrong, and said, "Excellent work, Light. Your plan probably would have succeeded in dislodging me if I'd had a human level of strength. Fortunately for both of us, I'm far stronger than a human."

 _If I could fight with him and push him out the door, my plan could still kill him. But, unless he comes up here, I'd have to let go of the controls to do it._

Light said, "Where is land?"

"It doesn't matter, Light. You'll run out of fuel in a minute or two, and it's impossible to climb high enough to kill either of us on impact. We're much sturdier than humans, and also I adjusted the controls in anticipation that you might try to escape this way."

Light continued ascending and said, "You're lying! Why would you bother chasing me if I can't really escape?"

L said, "Yes, I could have chosen to wait until you ran out of fuel and crashed. I wouldn't lose you, because there is a tracking device surgically implanted deep within your body, but if you went far it might be an inconvenience to catch up to you. Also, leaving you alone here too long would have given you more of a chance to think of committing suicide on the helicopter's blades."

 _I could try that now but I really don't want to die. I want to kill L and go back to being Kira._

Suddenly, the helicopter stopped ascending and then went in a straight, steady descent. L snickered and Light glanced in the mirror that let him see into the back, at once noticing that L held another control stick with wires running out of the bottom to somewhere.

"We're low on fuel," L said, "and though we would both survive a bad crash, it could be painful, inconvenient and lead to scars. I'd much rather have a nicer crash from a lower altitude."

 _If I push him into the blades as soon as we hit the water..._

Light screamed and tried to launch himself out of the seat at L, but his seatbelt stopped him, and then, by the time he struggled out of that and managed to get his slow body out of the front seat, L simply fended him off with a foot. The waves below were getting closer. Light flailed his fat arms and growled in frustration.

L locked something on the controller and set it as far from Light as he could, and in the next moment he pulled Light towards him, into the back seat, tangling his body around Light's, breathing wetly in Light's ear. His searching fingers found a clitoris to prod and Light moaned involuntarily at the gentle strokes.

L said, "It's very romantic of you, to choose to perform the true consummation of our relationship in this place, the first place I ever took you. And soon, soon, we'll be underwater. I'll fuck you then."

Light struggled, but he only succeeded in slipping around on L's lap. He could feel the layer of slime beneath him, L's penis-mucus being produced in such copious quantities that it was already soaked entirely through his jeans. The helicopter blades were a roar outside and the waves were getting ever closer.

L's mating tentacles emerged from the slits on his back with moist sounds as L curled around Light's body, crawling over him and pinning him to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Light shuddered in need and accepted it. It was hard to remember what to do.

In a surge of rebellion, Light kicked at L's controller and just managed to strike it. The helicopter rolled to the side and began genuinely falling as L braced around Light's body.

"I've got you," L said, "It won't even hurt from this-"

The waves hit and the blades changed their sounds, still spinning in the water, churning. The helicopter was on its side, sinking. Though on the seat, Light was in the equivalent position of being pinned against a wall, only held in place by L's strong grip. L was grinning like a madman. Water rose up around them and Light struggled instinctively. He didn't know if he was trying to get away from the water or to somehow miraculously prevail against L's strength long enough to force him outside the helicopter and into the blades before they stopped spinning altogether.

When the water reached his hips he started screaming. The blades were slowing, barely turning, and then with a sputter the motor died and everything was shockingly silent. Light wanted out. The water was too much. He kicked against it in a blind panic. L's limbs locked around Light, pressing him down into the ever-rising water.

"You need to accept the ocean," L said.

L's finger slipped into a vagina on Light's shoulder and then L leaned over to give that adjacent clitoris some long, sensuous licks. Light needed it desperately, instinctively, falling prey to his new hormones, but he still panicked and struggled as the water reached his chin and then L pushed him under entirely. Light held his breath.

It was clear there under the water, the helicopter sinking faster, the last air bubbles escaping away. Gills opened of their own accord on his neck and Light gasped in surprise, choking. The water was going into his lungs and it hurt. L was drifting just in front of Light, watching him curiously, with a finger hooked into the corner of his mouth. He had a massive erection, straining at the confines of his jeans.

"Your discomfort is mostly psychosomatic," L said.

To Light's astonishment, it sounded almost like above-water speech, with only the slightest odd tones to it. Light choked again, noticing that the burning sensation of water in his lungs was diminishing, though they were certainly filling up fast. Bubbles escaped his mouth. He didn't feel short of breath at all. When he tried to relax and not think about it, breathing happened automatically, water coming in his mouth and nose and going out his gills.

L slipped out of his jeans, revealing his erection. His mating tentacles spread out in all directions, wriggling obscenely.

"Wait," Light said.

His own voice was nearly normal as well.

The last of the burning sensation in his lungs went away entirely. It still felt wrong in there, but it didn't hurt. The rest of his body felt more comfortable, more graceful, than it had ever since the transformation. His bulk moved easily in the water, the extra weight supported perfectly.

Almost tenderly, L drifted closer and reached out, stroking a vagina that was just to the side of Light's belly button, slipping a finger inside where the slick mucus was already gathered. Light moaned and rubbed up against L's motions, every clitoris all over his body throbbing, his strange underwater breathing speeding up, his penis becoming erect.

It was so sick that he wanted to be taken this way. He wanted every one of his new holes plumbed to its depths, filled up by L's tentacles.

Without changing his finger rhythm, L said, "Your wombs are attuned to me. No human can get you pregnant. Even another of my kind couldn't get you pregnant until after he went into rut and installed his own set of wombs in you."

Somehow, the statement was arousing. To be so thoroughly marked and owned this way, it made an instinct deep within Light respond to it. He hoped it was a new instinct forced on him by his alien biology, and not some sick subconscious desire that he'd secretly harbored as a human.

With a soft jolt, the helicopter settled onto the ocean floor, a flat white sand bottom in every direction until fading into the blue mistiness of distance. Here, it was shallow enough to be fairly well-lit, just a bit darker than daylight.

Light rolled his hips up to grind his erection against L's, and with intense shame he begged, "Suck it. Suck it, please."

"Of course," L muttered, and drifted into position, his sinful lips taking in every inch in a single motion of pure bliss and then manipulating. Light's body was so ready that he had a sharp, hard orgasm almost instantly, crying out and pumping everything he had into L's waiting mouth.

L drew back when it was over, licked his lips, and said, "Good boy."

With a single sinuous movement, L was behind Light, arms clasped around Light's waist, the tip of his strangely-shaped penis just beginning to slip into Light's sphincter. Light's ass opened eagerly, wanting it, wanting to be reamed and rubbed hard in all the deepest places, wanting to bear down on it as it made its way in and out relentlessly.

As L fed the length slowly in, he said, "Your ass is completely recreational. I love it. Unlike some of my kind, I care enough about the well-being of females to avoid implanting any reproductive systems in your colon. If you had been claimed by an inconsiderate male, he may have implanted reproductive systems in your ass or your throat where they would interfere with bodily processes and perhaps eventually kill you."

After a couple of quick thrusts, L spun Light on his penis, keeping him impaled the entire time, until they were facing each other once more, a near-impossible move on land but easy in the water. Something felt incredibly right about the way their bodies drifted together easily here in a strange ballet. Everywhere they touched, Light wanted more, and he was hard again, and shivering in anticipation as he noticed the long-anticipated mating tentacles positioning themselves at the entrances of the vaginas that they had earlier created.

L looked him intensely in the eyes, L's large bulging eyes particularly close and black and deep. He stopped thrusting with his penis.

"Do it," Light said.

L said, "I'm going to impregnate you with our babies. Right here, where it started."

L groaned and Light screamed in overloaded stimulation as every mating tentacle entered at once, into each sensitive, slick pocket, pumping furiously. Light's dick felt as hard as a rock and he didn't know which way to squirm. Every direction was a pleasure that was almost too much to bear.

L was in a rutting fury, fucking fast and hard, his eyes overwhelmed, almost completely devoid of anything recognizable. Light clutched L's shoulders tightly, making him grunt, and then Light came three times in a row, distinct orgasms one right after another, spurting his semen into the water to drift away in a milky cloud. He could feel L coming moments later in various orifices, and then Light felt the miracle of his own dick inflating again, and he wanted more, and he rubbed against L as L braced one foot against the seat to pin Light against the helicopter ceiling and fucked him harder than ever.

"How?" Light gasped.

"Mating frenzy," L simply said, and bent Light, pinning him forcefully, bending his back and pulling his legs so far apart it stretched his skin of his ass-crack, made his joints pop, and Light loved it and screamed for more and L was fucking him, fucking him in so many ways Light couldn't even keep track of them all, both of them coming again and again as Light was impaled from every direction, filled and fucked and sometimes L even remembered to lean down and give Light's dick a good suck, but Light didn't even need it. Every slightest jostle of Light's dick had him coming so hard that he almost thought he was going to turn inside-out.

Slowly, gradually, the orgasms were spaced further apart, and the pace wasn't quite as frantic. It was transitioning into a long, lazy fuck with orgasms that were worked up to, each one built slowly to a peak before the explosion. Now that Light could really pay attention to the process, it was relaxing and incredibly arousing, to simply drift in the water and be fucked from every angle at once, to let L repeatedly re-position him however he pleased. Light was overwhelmed with an intense experience of freedom and motion as he climaxed again and again under L's attentions.

When they were both sated and simply drifting in the water, L put on his jeans and then said, "Follow me, Light. It's time to show you our new home."

With only a slight amount of difficulty, they got one helicopter door open and L swam out ahead. Light was beginning to emerge from his hormone-laden haze and have apprehensive thoughts again, but he couldn't think of anything better to do, so he swam behind L, noting how easy it was for L to dart ahead, how patiently L waited for him to catch up.

From looking at a few minor landmarks on the mostly-flat white sand bottom, Light calculated that, despite his awkward shape, he was a faster swimmer than he'd ever been as a human, but L was still far quicker. The partial webbing between L's fingers and toes looked as if it had expanded a bit in the water, becoming larger. L glided easily over the bottom, and even snatched a few little fish which he munched on raw as he waited, exclaiming about how each one's taste compared to other fish he had eaten.

The bottom gradually changed character, becoming littered with jagged rocks and coral and little colonies of living creatures, until the sand was almost crowded out entirely. They at last came to a rock edge, a metal door embedded within it, with some kind of security type-pad in its center. Among the jumble of lava-rocks, Light could pick out the outlines of the lava-tube, going on its own twisty path into the bluish distance.

L swam close to the door and motioned Light to approach, saying, "You'll need the code too."

Drifting up to it, Light said, "I thought I'd be a prisoner here?"

"I told you, there are many measures that make your escape impossible. Keeping you locked in these caves at all times is not one of those measures. However, for my convenience and to protect you, I will know when you've left through any of the exits, and if an emergency should arise I can change the code to keep you in."

Light memorized the code that L punched in and then swam behind him into the lava tube. It was like an oval-shaped very long and twisting hallway, wider than it was tall, with rough, wild walls but with very futuristic-looking lights embedded into the ceiling.

Light swam up to look, and said, "You've got electricity?"

"We have many waterproof electronic items, including some that haven't been invented by the human world yet. In the deepest part of our complex, large rooms have been carved into the bedrock. You'll find many luxuries there, including television and music listening devices. I've even created a few dry rooms that you can enter after going through a water-lock, in case you would otherwise miss having access to that kind of environment."

Light followed behind L until the lava tube led to those artificially carved rooms, where most of the living space was. Light marveled at the television, a device which had only a few hours ago seemed like something that was gone forever from his life. He found video games, board games, and plenty of other recreational items. There wasn't much furniture other than cupboards to keep items from drifting randomly everywhere, but it quickly became clear that seating wasn't needed. It was rather comfortable to simply float in place in the water.

The kitchen was deficient, having little other than a chilled pantry full of raw seafood that L had apparently hunted during those days of development, but when L fed it to Light, he found his new body craved it as he'd never craved any food before. He did try venturing into the dry rooms, several times, but his body moved poorly in there and his gills felt uncomfortable.

By the time L had left on his own to go hunting, Light had explored every bit of the place, located every exit, traveled the length of every lava tube that was connected to the complex, and had even, under L's supervision, made a trip to the surface where a series of ledges, altogether about the size of a suburban house, supported some sea birds and their nests.

Light tried identifying the species, to attempt to figure out where in the world they might be, but he'd never paid much attention to biology and he could only guess at some sort of really large seagull, or perhaps albatrosses.

Altogether, the living area L had chosen was essentially an underwater mansion with its associated grounds, something very suited to L's extravagance. Unfortunately, only a few hours after Light had moved in, it was feeling very much like his new home. He seethed inwardly, fighting the instincts of whatever changes L had imposed on his body, and tried to come up with some plan for escape.

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

Things seem mostly settled at this point, but there are a couple of little plot twists left, including some extremely gross material. I think it's probably just one remaining chapter.

And, yes, rape-victim!Light isn't really as compliant as he seems. He's being affected by the weird biology forced on him, which is also a kind of mind-control. I hope I was able to convey that much in the text and, if I failed, well, that's what was supposed to be happening. L is really an evil bastard in this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

While L was gone, Light created and discarded dozens of plans. The easiest plan to think of was to return to the ship, somehow make it up that narrow ladder, and then either attempt to flee in the ship or to use communication devices onboard to send out a distress signal.

It was likely a useless plan because L would be expecting it. L probably already had measures in place to prevent any of that. He may have removed anything that could be used to communicate with the outside world, and he almost certainly had installed some kind of tracking device on the boat, if he hadn't simply disabled the boat's motor altogether.

Unfortunately, L had an alarming number of resources, and perhaps he even had an army of minions who could be summoned at a moment's notice. How else could everything have been prepared so quickly? Any potential rescuers who actually managed to find the spot might face more than they would be able to combat. According to L's own claims, there were at least two more Wataris still alive, and perhaps those two could summon further assistance.

Getting rescuers to swoop in was a dubious proposition in many ways. Such people would need to believe the story, or believe some kind of substitute story, and then would need to get to the correct location with enough resources and plans in place to thwart L. Probably only the task force would be likely to believe the actual story, and yet it had been days. Misa could have killed them already, or they may have prevailed against Misa and uncovered damning evidence.

Would they be likely to help Kira? If it was to properly arrest Kira, yes, but that would come with its own set of problems and consequences.

Anyone other than the task force would probably show up with inadequate resources, so that escaping that way would be more a matter of luck than anything else. If there were any shipping lanes nearby, starting a fire on the mini-island while L was gone might work, bringing random rescuers to investigate the smoke, rescuers that L would be unlikely to track.

Simply communicating with the outside world would be largely useless unless they could triangulate the location or unless Light could discover any navigation devices that would simply give the location.

It was difficult to get moving on any plan, though. The underwater complex felt safe, homey and comfortable, like a nice place to spawn. Light was certain that some sort of denning or pregnancy instinct was at work. He could feel in his body a strange sense of many new bits of life growing. There was not the slightest doubt in his mind that L had managed to impregnate all the new wombs on the first try.

Killing L would solve everything. After that, simply swimming away would be an adequate self-rescue technique, as long as it was done before the pregnancy became too advanced. But L was stronger, L was far more agile, and L was surely expecting an attempt on his life. It couldn't be a simple attack; it would need to be something complex that would take time to set up. Perhaps some scheme to get L into the dry rooms alone and then breaking the locks and the air pumps to suffocate him would do the job, but it would need to be planned very intricately over the course of weeks or he'd suspect something.

Instead of actually getting to work on any of these plans, Light fell into watching TV and had to pretend to himself that it was related to his escape. Light drifted in place in front of the television which was attached to the ceiling with a metal pipe, using a waterproof remote to flip through the Japanese channels and look for celebrity news in hopes of hearing some hints about Misa's situation. There wasn't anything about that, but there was a bit of news about Kira stopping the judgments. Misa was either laying low or caught. Perhaps she'd even gone to the trouble of erasing her memory, which would make her completely useless.

Light saw a bit of news about a Hideki Ryuga concert that would be broadcast in a week, and his mind immediately jumped to plans of watching it with L, and perhaps a little bit of...

 _No! Something is wrong with my mind. I need to leave now, before I get attached by whatever abominable instincts L is forcing into my brain._

From a supply closet Light had earlier explored, he grabbed a large mesh bag and then visited the pantry, where he stuffed it as full of L's hunting trophies as he could. It was enough raw food to hopefully last for a couple of weeks worth of swimming and, after that, if land wasn't reached, Light was sure he could do some hunting on his own or perhaps find some commercial fishing operations and steal their catch.

There was no clothing besides a stockpile of L's jeans, which didn't even slightly fit, so Light resolved to escape naked.

Only a few minutes later, he had let himself out of the furthest exit from the one L had taken, and he swam straight up, aiming for the glittering surface.

 _He's probably expecting this, but it's still my best chance, and he could easily be lying about the tracking device implanted deep within my body. Besides, volumes of water in the way could make the signals from any tracking device difficult to pick up._

 _Now, unless the clocks we have are wrong, it's about three in the afternoon, so I just need to locate the sun and get a westward heading. Assuming that I'm still in the Pacific Ocean, west is the most promising direction._

Light broke the surface and looked in every direction, bobbing up and down on the ocean waves. The mini-island was in sight, but, no matter which direction he looked in, there wasn't the slightest sign of the boat.

 _Okay, this simply means that L still does have minions around. He got someone to pick up his boat for him._

Light took his bearings from the sun and sank back down to a suitable depth, where the waves didn't jostle his swimming but he could still see a bright spot representing the sun's angle. He swam with all his strength in the direction of that bright spot, determined to gain a large distance as soon as possible. The smooth white sand bottom soon reappeared as all the volcanic rocks receded into the background.

In time, even that sandy plain dropped away into the inky depths.

Light was swimming with more stamina than he expected. He wasn't getting tired at all. He surfaced a few times and saw the sun steadily nearing the horizon, but he was determined that he would not stop when it got dark. He would swim all night based on his sense of direction, trying to go west. Distance was good, even if it might be according to a wavering course. A wavering course might even be good, as it could confuse L.

Something in Light wanted badly to go back to that underwater complex that already felt so much like home, but he squashed that feeling deep inside and resisted it.

It was hypnotic and soothing to make the same swimming motions constantly in an environment where nothing seemed to change, bright above and dark below, always chasing that sparkling bright spot far above. The rhythm and repetition of it overtook him, his mind sinking into it, becoming only one purpose: to swim forward.

Without any warning, something became just barely visible, far ahead at the limits of Light's vision, its size difficult to judge but the misty blue-black silhouette was somewhat fishy and froggy and humanoid. Light stopped, blinking at it. It was not L's silhouette, and as it swam closer, he saw that it was far more monstrous than L.

L was quite close to human, but this thing had only the slightest traces of humanity about it, mostly in the shape of its legs and its chest area.

Light swam backwards a bit instinctively, before he stopped himself, not wanting to show fear.

 _It's a pureblood! L said I need to follow the proper etiquette, but what is that?_

Light said, "Hello! I'm L's female," in Japanese, and then followed it in English and in several other languages that he knew some of.

There was no understanding in those bulging, inhuman eyes as the thing swam closer, lazily, confidently. It was nude and very... male, Light realized, as he saw a gigantic phallus unfolding from under its belly and swelling up. As it came closer, the creature's size became apparent. It would obviously be about twice L's height if it were standing. Light shuddered and pulled his arms and legs in towards his body, instinctively tensing.

 _I can't out-swim it, I can't out-fight it. Maybe I could try to bribe it with food?_

The male creature stopped in the water to hang there, and it craned its neck, raking its gaze the length of Light's body, from head to foot and back again. Its giant cock twitched.

Light opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly the creature's head swiveled to stare to the side and its eyes widened almost impossibly. Less than a second later, there was a loud sound and a huge harpoon was suddenly pierced through and through its body. Light skittered backwards and looked off to the side to see L, holding a strange-shaped weapon that was obviously some kind of harpoon launcher.

The thing's struggles ceased and great clouds of blood drifted away.

L said, "Right in the heart. You're safe now, Light. Let's go home."

Light swam towards his mate eagerly, instinctively, before his brain started to question it and resist, and when those thoughts did come Light was just too tired and too scared to entertain them. He pushed the thoughts away and enfolded himself into the arms of his lover, his manly, strong, intelligent, provider and protector, and as Light did so, some kind of instinct was burning through his brain as he kissed L's face over and over, L agilely avoiding Light's attempts to join their mouths together.

L said, "Don't lick my saliva, Light. It's best that we both have our wits intact, here in the deeps."

But Light's body was insistent, and though L wouldn't kiss, Light was able to squeeze between L's legs and coax him into a quick, triumphant fuck to commemorate the victory. It felt right, incredibly instinctual, that when two males fought, the living one should fuck the female immediately after.

When it was over, L motioned Light to swim in a certain direction until they came across a small machine such as those Light had sometimes seen divers use in television shows, a kind of small underwater propelling device with handles on it, for a diver to go further and faster than was possible with natural swimming. L fastened the harpoon gun and the extra harpoons in a mesh bag fastened to it, then grabbed the handles and had Light grasp his waist to hold.

L started up the motor, and as they glided forward through the water quickly and powerfully, L said, "See, that red dot on the screen here is you, and the green dot is where we live."

"So you do have a tracking device in me?"

"Of course I do, Light. I care deeply about you. I also knew your most likely course of action was to escape by swimming today or tomorrow. I followed behind to protect you, but I also arranged the meeting with our enemy by making sure that he would come across your scent trail."

Light gripped L's waist tighter, trembling as he thought of what could have happened, and sputtered, "What?"

"It was the best plan, Light. He lived nearby and was a renegade, with a harem full of stolen females. It was inevitable that he would have tried to steal you sooner or later, and I preferred to force a confrontation early and in a controlled manner rather than having it happen by surprise. It may seem as if I were risking you to teach you a lesson about escaping, but it truly was the least risky and most beneficial plan possible."

Light asked, "Are there more renegades?"

"Yes, but none of the others are near. However, if you flee far enough, you do have a fair chance of running into one of them before you reach land. You leave quite a pheromone trail through the water. If he had managed to claim you, he probably would have inserted a burdensome number of his own wombs on top of mine, without any regard for your well-being, and he probably would have kept you chained to a rock to be used for months or years until it was clear your will had completely broken."

 _Then, if he's telling the truth, that means escaping by swimming will always be incredibly dangerous. It would be far better to stay with L than to become a toy of one of those creatures. But, if I loaded up on weapons and tools..._

Light said, "Where do you keep this transportation device and the harpoon gun? I never saw them."

"Oh, that's because of a special equipment locker I have. You can't get into it. You'd need to be able to squeeze deep into a crack in the rock that is too slender for your body to fit, and then you'd still need know a code that you don't know to open the door."

 _As expected. L has taken many measures against my escape. It is going to take weeks to put any plan together that has the slightest chance of working._

Light said, "And what will happen to his females?"

"Technically, I'm supposed to claim them, but I have no doubt that once they're sure he's dead the mating bond will break and they'll be fleeing as far as they can. It's possible that one or two are very attached and will commit suicide instead. None of them have the right to challenge me for refusing to claim them, so there shouldn't be any legal wrangling over it."

 _There's an entire civilization down here, with a court system and everything? I wonder if they need detectives? Or a better form of justice?_

Light held tightly to his mate as the machine pulled them through the water, towards home. His mind raced wildly over the possibilities of life down here, and with a sickening realization he knew for certain that his brain as well as his body were both deeply attracted to his new way of life.

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

Light's little escape attempt didn't work, which isn't surprising since it was rather desperate and spur-of-the-moment.

I think one more chapter remaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Their first night sleeping in the new place, Light was surprised that L was apparently going to sleep with him. There was no bed, only a cozy little chamber with soft material lining the walls, ceiling and floor, and instead of a bed there was a series of straps to keep drifting to a minimum, much like astronauts slept.

Light could tell the straps weren't real restraints. He could get out of them whenever he wanted to, and even when all of them were in place, L was well within his reach.

"Aren't you afraid I'll try to kill you in your sleep?" Light asked.

L simply replied, "I doubt that your biological imperative would actually let you go through with killing me."

L touched one of the mounds of swollen skin, gently caressing it, and said, "For as long as you are pregnant with my offspring, your brain will rebel if you try to kill me. If you were able to get one of the harpoons and aim it at me, your hand would shake and go limp at the last moment, and you would feel overwhelmed with shame and the wrongness of your action."

Light said, "And, if at any point I'm not pregnant, I'll rapidly menstruate to death without you?"

"Exactly," L said, in a tone as if that were a comforting thing, "but I'll fulfill my duties and keep you in a constant state of pregnancy, so that you'll never suffer a menstrual cycle. During any short windows when your biological imperative might be low, at those times I would be extra vigilant. But, it is not such an odd thing with us, is it? If you never made another attempt on my life, things could get boring over the course of eternity. The risk, though small, adds a sense of challenge to our relationship."

Light didn't know what to say to that collection of insanity and contradictions, so he simply stared and let L kiss him, opening his mouth for L and moving his tongue against L's, trying to get the saliva drug, craving the hazy, sleepy feeling that made the entire situation feel distant and not so horrible. It was comforting when the drug haze at last washed over him and he drifted off to sleep.

Over the next days Light found himself settling down into a pattern. He tended to get fucked in both the mornings and the evenings, while for at least half of each day L went hunting. During the time L was hunting, Light worked on various schemes whenever he didn't lazily fall into the life L had intended for him, of settling into his home and indulging in self-entertainment.

When L returned from hunting later in each day, they would eat, do various homey things together such as watching television or playing chess, and sometimes go on tours of the outside.

The plan Light was putting most of his work towards was to create a communication device. He took various little-used electronics into the dry rooms, cracked their waterproof cases, and disassembled them for parts. His increasingly lumpy, swollen form was more and more difficult to maneuver when in the dry rooms, but he endured it, dragging his bulk along by sheer willpower, even crawling on his stomach like a worm when he needed to.

Contacting anyone through radio signals or through phones or the internet was Light's goal. He wasn't sure if he knew quite enough about electronics to build what he wanted, but he kept trying, and L seemed uninterested in the dry rooms, and so Light's tests progressed unhampered as his many wombs gradually swelled up, making him feel more grotesque than ever.

At last, after many failures, Light had what he thought was a working phone, one that would send out and receive signals through the same satellite receiver that the TV signals came in on. He tried the first test on a Tokyo phone number that was simply a recorded voice that read weather reports endlessly, and his hand shook and his eyes prickled as that familiar, passionless woman's voice spoke into his ear from the device he'd created.

He hung up and then immediately began entering in the number of Misa's most-used cellphone, knowing that she was the best hope, if she was still alive and hadn't been caught.

 _Don't you dare have erased your memory!_

If she wasn't caught and the others still lived, she might be under surveillance, so Light held in his mind various coded ways of speaking to her as he waited for the connection.

But the number had been disconnected. It wasn't in service any longer.

Light tried Misa's other two cellphones and got exactly that same result.

 _This doesn't prove Misa's been caught, but I should take it as a possibility that they may have found proof that I'm Kira. To work around that, Matsuda is the best choice. He is almost sympathetic to Kira and he's the easiest one to manipulate or trick._

Light called, hoping that everything would work out for the best.

When he heard Matsuda's voice on the other end, saying, "Hello," Light wanted to cry from relief.

Instead, he said, "Matsuda! It's me, Light! I'm alive but L has me. You've got to help before L kills me."

In a voice choked with emotion, Matsuda said, "You should be dead, Light! You should be dead."

Light's hand shook on the makeshift phone cradle he'd created, but he kept it pressed to his ear and mouth and said, "What? I'm not Kira. L went insane and framed me. He's the only one who could do that."

"You're Kira," Matsuda replied, "and your father wrote your name. After Misa confessed everything, your father said it was the only way to bring you to justice. How are you alive?"

 _I must be immune, by not being human any more. L had thought they might write my name after finding I was Kira, but he used his threat to protect me in the short time while I was still vulnerable._

Light said, "Then Misa is part of the frame-up too. Please, L is doing horrible things to me. Please help! You know the case against me isn't solid if L is an insane criminal himself. Even if it were solid, what is happening to me isn't justice. Can you see that?"

 _L always said that if my father found out, he would kill me and then himself. Is Dad still alive?_

After a long, anxious pause, Matsuda said, "Light, I don't know. But it's proven you're Kira. We found Ryuk, and even he says so. How could you write the names, knowing that people were dying? How do you do that and then sleep at night?"

"I promise you, Matsuda, everything will become clear if I'm rescued, and the Kira case is not like you think it is. What you need to do, fast, is to figure out where this signal is coming from. I don't know how long it will be until L returns and prevents me from ever calling again. Get on another phone and get some competent specialists at the NPA to track me down while we talk. If you don't, I could die."

Light's voice sounded hollow and wooden to his own ears, not up to his usual suave persuasiveness. He swore silently at himself and resolved to pour more effort into getting the right tone.

Matsuda hissed, "She killed Mogi and Aizawa, she killed them, attempting to force them to betray the rest of us and to hand over information about where you were being kept. They spent their last days doing pointless controlled actions. Aiber and Wedy disappeared. Your father would have written his own name, except that he's guarding your sister and mother against L, because of L's threat."

Light said, "I don't blame you if you hate me, but if you waste time when you could be tracing this call, you'll always regret it and you'll never know the full truth. Get an expert now. I might not have much time. L's been torturing me and doing surgery on me. I'm in an underwater base, somewhere far from land. L has a lot of resources and he's expecting an attack, so make sure the rescuers have plenty of firepower and that they approach carefully."

The tone still felt wrong. Light trembled, angry at himself for not getting it right.

Matsuda replied, "What, so we can bring you in and then execute you? Your father has suffered enough. He doesn't need to deal with that. He can't even kill Misa, because she suddenly doesn't remember anything and it seems too pitiful. I- I can't kill her either and we can't put her on trial because higher-ups would snatch the notebooks and use them for who knows what."

Making his voice low and urgent, Light said, "Please! Save me. With all the surgery, I don't even look human any more. I'm in pain. I almost can't walk. He's feeding me nothing but live fish. Please help!"

"And how many people would die rescuing you? No, stay right there, Light. Don't call again."

"Matsuda! Don't-"

There was a click and the line went silent. Light wracked his brain for the next strategy to try, the next person to call.

 _My father won't want to rescue me, but he knows this isn't justice. It would be very difficult to get his cooperation, but it could be done, especially with the right lies._

 _Or, I might call a complete stranger and try to arrange a rescue, but I need a story that would be more believable than the truth and would result in the correct preparations. Nothing particularly suitable comes to mind. Nobody mounts highly-armed rescue operations to the bottom of the sea on the strength of a phone call._

 _Surely, my father still is the best opportunity._

Light raised his hand to enter his father's cellphone number but L's voice was suddenly on the line.

"It has been interesting to hear your conversation, but I'm afraid I can't let it proceed further. My amusement only extends so far. I'm in the process of reprogramming our satellite receiver and your calls will no longer go through."

Light called his father anyway, hoping L's modifications hadn't made it impossible quite yet, but there was no ringing at all.

L said, "There. I'll also be destroying your equipment. You've abused the privilege of having dry rooms, so the water-locks will open momentarily and flood everything. The locks will remain open and will refuse to close or to pump the water out."

A rushing sound happened and Light glanced to the far wall, to see the water-lock's metal door beginning to crack open and a small waterfall rushing through the crack into the room. He held up his cobbled-together equipment and thought, hard, of how to prevent it, but it was futile. The water level rose and rose, no matter what Light did, until everything was immersed and the equipment died. Light morosely swam through the open locks and into the rest of the complex, hating L bitterly.

 _It's not my fault. He has too many resources here. Our intelligences aren't battling equally because he's cheating._

Light found himself settling in front of the television, flipping through the channels to soothe himself, and then fuming again when he got his first post-abduction glimpse of Misa, doing some stupid interview about the imminent release of her movie. She looked somewhat sad but was rather blank-faced and oblivious.

 _You lucky idiot! You've only got one vagina! You don't know how easy your life is!_

One of the most swollen wombs along Light's side twitched and thumped, a wrong, painful feeling. He placed a hand on it, and then realized the baby inside was kicking.

 _Stop that! It really hurts!_

The thumping continued for a time and then died down.

 _This is wrong. It shouldn't be big enough to kick, but then, it isn't a human. It might be developing much faster._

Light swam into a room where there was a huge mirror, and drifted in front of it, examining the body that he'd really tried not to look at for some time. His head, neck, hands and feet were all the correct size and normal, except for the gills on his neck. The rest of his body was a series of swollen lumps completely hiding the shape of whatever might be underneath, with a vagina at the end of each lump. From judging the size of the lumps in relation to pregnant women he remembered, he guessed that each pregnancy was the equivalent of the eighth or ninth month. The thought was dizzying.

 _I'll give birth soon. What will we do with so many? L has never really said, and there aren't any cribs or baby equipment or rooms that seem like nurseries. Will the little ones be self-sufficient like young fish?_

It was a troubling question, and one that L wouldn't answer when he returned, instead constantly changing the subject. Light expected the worst as his mind imagined various scenarios, including particularly the image of a birth that would cause his body to explode into bloody chunks, or perhaps young with sharp teeth eating their way out of the wombs.

There was a day when he felt the births were about to happen, a sure, undeniable instinct deep within him. His instinct also told him to hide this fact from L, and so he put on a normal facade and carefully monitored his mood, habits and facial expressions to be completely normal and unrevealing.

After L left on a hunting trip, Light felt compelled to find the right spot, and so he wandered outside until he found an unaltered old lava-tube cave right on the edge of their domain, with a swift, deep current just outside. It felt protected and yet exposed in exactly the right way, and Light fell completely into the grip of his instincts, his body rippling over and over with intense contractions in each womb, the contractions according to a different rhythm for each one.

The process was painful, completely overwhelming, and all-consuming. Light could barely even think, but he eventually became dimly aware that one swollen womb on his left arm was going to give birth before any of the others, and he watched with morbid fascination as it stretched and stretched and stretched. He screamed and panted by turns as the baby crowned through the cervix, almost mindless with agony as it slowly slid out the vagina lips, hurting and hurting and it was too much.

Instinct was all that was left in Light, an overwhelming force that caused him to reach out to that tiny, wrinkled newborn, perfect and human-looking except for its gills, only to pull it close. He crunched through its soft skull with his teeth, devouring it bite by delicious bite. It was by far the best food he had ever eaten in his life. He wanted more and more, and he giggled to think how many young were yet waiting to be born and would soon be devoured, an amazing feast that should last many hours.

Light was lost in an agony of pain and hunger after that, continuing to give birth, and the next two babies were too swift and swam out of reach, riding the current far away, but the one after that Light managed to catch, and he pulled the screaming infant to his mouth and crunched the foot right off. The flesh was chewy like squid, with a soft bone, still being formed. The bones were the best parts of these babies. They sent Light into a height of bliss he could hardly believe.

Suddenly, L darted into visibility around the entrance of the cave, snatching the screaming baby from Light, putting the end of the severed leg into his own mouth. Light sobbed in frustration at the thought that L might steal his feast and swam forward to fight for his meal, but he was too large and slow and contractions were rippling through yet another womb, making it hard to move.

But L wasn't eating the baby.

The leg-end popped out of L's mouth covered with that blue goo, L's biological sealant for wounds, and L let the baby go. It swam into the current and was carried away, out of sight. L was staring and staring at Light, with an intensely condemning look in his large, dark eyes.

With an immense stretching sensation, another baby's head started to emerge from a vagina on Light's lower belly. L circled Light, grabbing a wrist, pulling out cuffs and chains from a mesh bag he carried, and then cuffing that wrist and chaining it to a nearby rock protrusion. Light struggled, but L prevailed, darting agilely around, getting the other wrist and each ankle cuffed and chained as well, leaving Light spread-eagled at the cave entrance, his arms and legs pulled taut, unable to reach for the baby that was slipping out and away, kicking with tiny legs as Light sobbed in hunger, the craving making his entire body shake.

L nestled behind him, cuddling up to Light's shoulders, and said, "I'm sorry. I completely misjudged the day you would give birth. I was hoping to sedate you through the entire process to spare you this experience. Females are cannibals."

It was unbearable. The instinct burned in Light's brain, relentless and all-consuming. He felt as if he'd go insane, or as if he already were insane and was about to sink to unheard-of depths if he couldn't eat more babies. Immense sadness washed over him at the lost opportunities.

"L, let me have another one," Light said, "I need it. I can't stand it. Please! Just one more!"

But in his mind, Light knew that one more little body to devour wouldn't be enough. No, not even slightly enough.

L said, "Most of them will be eaten by sharks or other predators. Still, it doesn't feel right to let you eat them. It's obviously time to sedate you."

Light tried to bite, but L's fingers were forcing into his mouth, prying it open to prevent biting, and then L yanked his head back and L's open-mouthed kissing overwhelmed Light, as he tried to struggle against those fingers that wedged his jaws open. Only moments later, the hazy feeling started, and yet L didn't stop, L was feeding him more and more and more of that drugged saliva, more than Light had ever had before, until he was barely aware of anything.

There was a dim feeling of contractions sometimes in one part of his body, or sometimes another, and from time to time he noticed L talking to him or swimming around him, but mostly he felt warm and fuzzy and almost asleep. Quite some time later, he thought L was swimming and pulling him along home, and much later than that, he opened his eyes to find himself floating in one of the larger rooms that had been carved out of bedrock, every vagina on his body aching and sensitive, L rubbing him all over with a soft cloth.

After quite a bit of loving attention, L seemed to be satisfied with the cleaning, and then he put his mouth over each vagina one by one, exuding his blue biological sealant over the sore flesh of each, producing an intense soothing and healing feeling.

When every vagina was sealed away, Light said, "What will happen to our babies? Will they ever return?"

L replied, "There are several possible outcomes. If they remain on their own in the ocean, by an extreme chance they might avoid predators and grow up wild. They would be without any language and unlikely to ever find us in particular. If they instead find others of my kind, they will most likely be devoured by females, but there is some chance they might find an adoptive father who will protect them until they are grown large enough to no longer trigger the cannibalistic instinct."

"Can they survive on land?"

"If a little one is dry long enough for their gills to seal closed, the gills won't open again unless they are drowned almost to the point of unconsciousness. Our babies will appear entirely human if they wash up on beaches, and they may well get adopted by human families. Just think; with our immortality and your quick pregnancies, we should produce over a hundred offspring each year. Those that survive by washing up on beaches could eventually fill the world. Perhaps our genetics will overwhelm humanity."

Light laughed insanely to hear that.

Afterwards, a kind of hopeless funk invaded Light's mind. He floated almost entirely listless for a few days, with L waiting on him, hand-feeding him and rubbing his sore body. There was a residual craving for baby-flesh, and L helped Light to partly satisfy it by bringing him eggs of those sea birds that had mostly-formed embryos inside, with their soft, chewy bones.

Finally, when Light's vaginas were feeling better, all the little blue hardened pieces of goo drifted away almost at once. L was just swimming into the room at the time, and he eyed them hungrily, and then turned to Light, advancing on him with a fierceness in his mad eyes that Light hadn't seen since that time in the helicopter.

All of L's mating tentacles slid out, waving high like menacing cobras, and L pinned Light aggressively against the ceiling, pulling Light's legs open so far it hurt and entering in one vicious thrust.

Instinct responded in Light as he rubbed against his mate, wanting more, accepting the brutal, pounding thrusts, but he had enough presence of mind to ask, "What?"

"Mating frenzy," L gasped, and within moments Light was once again caught up in the most intense sexual experience he'd had since the one in the submerged helicopter.

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, we're at the end. The two of them live unhappily ever after, but with lots of horny goodness. That is, until Cthulhu rises, whenever that happens, perhaps thousands of years later. Then, probably, absolutely everyone everywhere dies, but who knows? Perhaps Cthulhu will keep some of the most twisted abominations alive just through sheer randomness, and L and Light are both some rather twisted abominations in this fanfic.

Ugh! I feel unclean just writing this. I've done some nasty things to Light in other fanfics, but I think this one far, far outweighs them all. I've also done some rather nasty things to L here. Yeah, it's true L won and he's in charge, but he's also completely evil and insane and a (quite literal) monster.

Poor, poor Light.

I hope I made it vile and mind-bending enough for the requestor.


End file.
